


Печеньки с предсказаниями

by Greenmusik, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, or wade is just very flirty and pansexual, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Странная, неловкая и немного безумная беседа двух людей, которые ещё не решили, это уже обряд ухаживания или пока что только шуточки.





	Печеньки с предсказаниями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fortune cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121976) by [saturnnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnnn/pseuds/saturnnn). 



> Дэдпул.  
> Автор не знает, зачем он это написал, переводчик не знает, за каким хреном вообще ходит на ао3, просто убейте-меня-уже-пожалуйста.

К своим годам Тони Старк многое повидал и пережил. Но вот это — не факт, что переживёт.

Наёмник в красном спандексе, обладающий крайне нецензурным лексическим запасом (и не обладающий способностью сдохнуть), может и в самом деле уложить его в постель, но не в том смысле, в котором этот самый наёмник может иметь в виду… А может и не иметь. 

— Тони! Тони-тони-тони, ты просто не поверишь, что я сегодня нашёл!!!

Так. Глубокий вдох, и ровным тоном…

— Что?

— Просто обалденное китайское местечко! Мы с моим приятелем-таксистом Допиндером искали забегаловку, чтоб затариться хавчиком, и знаешь, помимо обычной убойной хрени, которая просто опиздинительно божественна, у них самые заебатые печеньки с предсказаниями, какие я когда-либо пробовал! — выдал он, буквально подпрыгивая на месте. — Стащил тебе, сколько смог унести!

И плюхнул нехилых размеров коробку прямо Тони на рабочий стол. Кстати да — как, блядь, Уэйд вообще сюда попал?!

Не, Тони слишком устал для этого дерьма.

— Во-первых: это что, такой интересный способ ухаживания? И во-вторых: что ты натворил? Это точно слишком большая коробка для печенья с предсказаниями.

— Только если ты этого хочешь, сладенький. — Наёмник попытался подмигнуть, но из-за маски это не очень получилось. Впрочем, посыл он донёс. — Почему бы тебе не открыть коробку и не узнать самому? Я вложил в это дерьмо самого себя, и это точно лучшее, что такой ленивый мудак, как я, тебе когда-либо преподносил.

Тони медленно выдохнул и открыл коробку. Что ж, печенье с предсказанием там и впрямь было, штук пятьдесят с хуем. Помимо печенья внутри были полусдохшие розы, катана (вероятно, одна из старых дэдпульских) с запёкшейся кровью на клинке… И небольшая карточка с накаляканным Уэйдом в очень-очень-внушительной позе, подписанная Райаном Рейнольдсом. Более чем стрёмно. Пожалуй, лучше не уточнять.

— Нравится мой дар?

Не, у него точно не все дома. И это, похоже, заразно.

— Конечно нравится, — негромко поддакнул Тони.

— Пойдёшь со мной в ресторан за новой порцией печенек?

Тони глянул на отмечающую путь Уэйда цепочку алых капель, вероятно, из очередной быстрозаживающей раны.

— Только если обещаешь больше не заляпывать кровью мою лабораторию. А нам точно нужно ещё больше печенья с предсказаниями?

Уэйд ухмыльнулся, и Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ. Что ж, это может оказаться забавно.


End file.
